


Bravery's Fury

by KaguyaLadyofDeath



Category: RWBY
Genre: Mention of Death(s), a bit of angst maybe?, mentioned murder of children, mostly a venting thing though, some many vents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 03:33:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16987335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaguyaLadyofDeath/pseuds/KaguyaLadyofDeath
Summary: When Jaune's anger forces Ozpin to resurface, he grows tired of the words being let into him. What happens when Jaune says the wrong thing and brings up misery better left alone?





	Bravery's Fury

**Author's Note:**

> So, I kept seeing all these posts on Tumblr about how Jaune would be the one to make Ozpin resurface... and I liked it. I decided to put a little spin on it though; as in 'what would happen if Jaune was venting/accusing Ozpin... and he said the wrong thing/brought up a bad memory?' and this was born!  
> This was actually kinda fun, and I might do more, but I'm pretty happy with how this came out. So, onto the read! Let me know what you think of it in the comments! Bye bye, now!

“So… you’re telling me he doesn’t have a plan?” Jaune’s voice was filled with fury, Yang giving one, tense, nod. He turned his dark blue eyes towards the resident farm boy; eyes darkening even further as he shook.  
“Jaune…” Ruby began, but shut up with the glare he levelled her way. Behind her, stood a cloaked woman, arms crossed over her chest. Her cloak didn’t cover her face, which was covered with a three-quarters mask resembling a Nevermore, leaving her mouth free; which was turned downwards in a frown. From what anyone could see, she had tanned skin. She was clothed in a pale blue shirt, paired with black pants. She had black sandals on. No-one could see what her hair looked like.  
“No. He doesn’t get to…” Jaune choked off, eyes resting back on Oscar. Nora was posed, confused, just to his left; and Ren, Nora’s childhood friend, was to his left. The atmosphere was tense, everyone waiting to see what would happen next. “Get him out.”  
“W-What?” Oscar’s nervous voice was basically whimpering, staring at Jaune with wide hazel eyes. When Jaune moved forward, leaning well into his space with wide eyes; Oscar tried to lean backwards, but his back hit the wall.  
“Get. Ozpin. Out. _Now!_ ” Jaune snarled, Oscar flinching and almost cowering away.  
“Perhaps-” the woman’s voice spoke up, a hand just opening up when she was cut off.  
“ _No!_ No, he’s coming out and he’s going to talk to us - whether he likes it or not!” Jaune whirled around, hands clenched tightly into fists.  
The woman changed her stance, placing her feet wider apart; her hand that rested across her bosom rested on her cocked right hip. She rested most of her body weight on her left leg, looking incredibly unamused. “Because you demanded it?” She asked, sounding emotionless.  
“Well, yeah! He’s got explaining to do!” Jaune snapped, being backed by Yang and Qrow, who nodded. The woman looked even less amused.  
“Hmm. That sounds absolutely _delightful_. You really think-” she was cut off once again, voice dying down.  
“Oh, it doesn’t matter what _we_ think. He has a _lot_ to answer for. And, oh, you don’t need to be here. So… maybe shut up?” Yang replied, her normally-lilac eyes a bloody red. The woman straightened up, but slowly closed her mouth; her lips pulling into a smirk.  
“If you wish to poke a sleeping dragon; by all means, go _ahead_.” She chuckled, leaving many, including Qrow, perplexed. But, they shrugged it off, turning back to Oscar.  
“Now… shall you get him here? Or do we need to _make_ him come out?” Jaune asked, grabbing onto Oscar’s shirt. Yang’s expression of delight made Oscar nervous. Even Nora and Ren were disturbed by it.  
“Jaune! Please, just stop!” Ruby tried to reason with him, but he ignored her. She too, looked scared, but more hopeless.  
“Well?”  
“I… I…” was all Oscar could say, eyes flickering around the room.  
“Oh, no you don’t. Look right at me, dammit!” Jaune shook the boy, uncaring if he hit his head on the wall. He ignored the gasps behind him; focused entirely on the _thing_ before him. He didn’t care if Oscar got hurt; he just wanted _Ozpin_.  
“I… can’t. He- he’s not… not coming out!” Oscar gasped out, fear coating his voice, making it wobble in a way that sickened most watching everything unfold.  
“Oh, cut the crap! Just get him out here!” Yang snarled, making Oscar flinch once again.  
When he failed, Jaune gave a unsurprised huff, before beginning to pour his Aura into the farm boy, making him shriek and his Aura to pull up. Jaune ignored Ruby’s frantic begging for him to stop, the woman’s commands, encouraged by Yang’s mumbled comments. He stepped away only when Oscar’s eyes flashed gold.  
Ozpin doubled over, gasping as Oscar sobbed in his mind. His eyes were wide, horrified to realise what happened. The room seemed to hold its breath for a moment. When Ren began to step forward, perhaps to help his Professor, Yang glared at him, making him freeze and slowly retreat to Nora’s side. Nora’s aqua eyes were wide, in horror as well. (The woman looked shocked, a hand outstretched. She looked _murderous._ ) Jaune stood, furious (and pleased), before the gasping man, he smiled.  
“Hello ‘Professor’.” Jaune spoke, a hint of his pleasure echoing in his tone. Ozpin seemed to flinch a bit at his voice.  
“Jaune.” He spoke, voice raspy and quieter than normal.  
“So, we have some, ah, questions. That we want answered.” Jaune continued, snarling down and making his disdain known.  
“And what might those be?” Ozpin muttered, sounding defeated and emotionless. (The woman’s gaze held sadness; although no-one could see it).  
“Alright, first off; did we really matter so little to you? Did _Pyrrha_ matter so little to you? Because I think we don’t. We’re just disposable _pawns_ to you aren’t we?”  
(Cutting off Ozpin’s “No, I-”)  
“Oh, what am I saying? Of course we are! You couldn’t take her on yourself, so you needed _pawns_ to help! Oh, but they wouldn’t put their lives on the line to take out someone _you_ wronged! Someone who has a problem with _you_ . How many people have died because of you?” Jaune had taken to pacing, gesturing wildly as he kept his eyes away from Ozpin. He didn’t want to see him.  
(“I didn-”)  
“You know, over a hundred people died in the Fall of Beacon. Over a hundred people. Dead, just like that. Not just Huntsmen and Huntresses; civilians too. Do you know how many _families_ can never be together again; because of _you_ ?”  
(“I-”)  
“Oh, of course not! You never gave a damn, did you? This is all to ‘defeat’ Salem! Who can’t even die! No-one can defeat her. No-one can protect themselves from her.”  
(“That’s-”)  
“I can understand why some people leave you after learning the truth. Are you just going to throw us at her, over and over again? Waste many people’s lives and not even feel _guilty_ about it?”  
(“...”)  
“How does it feel? To know that you’ve become a _monster_? Someone who isn’t even human anymore? To know that you’ve made mistake after _mistake_ ; knowing you’ll never win because she’s unbeatable! You really are a bit of a fool; aren’t you ‘Professor’?”  
(“...”)  
“You couldn’t even protect your damn family from her!” (Muted gasps of horror; expressions falling into sickened. Fury rising, unbeknownst to everyone.)  
“How did it feel, knowing that you were such a failure you couldn’t save your own damn daughters from her? How does it feel, you being alone and-” Jaune whirled around, getting right into Ozpin’s face, quieting and stumbling back at the amount of _fury_ on his face.  
“I can understand you lashing out, Mr Arc. I have had that by Miss Xiao Long, in fact.” Ozpin’s - Oscar’s - face melted into a sweet smile, but the fury was still there, covered expertly by the facade. If no-one had seen it, they wouldn’t have been able to see it. “In fact, that’s address your… ah, ‘concerns’, shall we?” A razor-sharp smile. “First off… I care deeply for all those that came through Beacon Academy. I did not set out to make anyone think or feel that they didn’t matter. I did not want anyone to be harmed while trying to defend Humanity. I certainly did not want anyone to feel like _pawns_ , in a game.” Jaune opened his mouth, but Ozpin’s smile fell off, leveling a glare at him that made him snap his jaw shut. “Secondly… I know I couldn’t take her on myself; a lot of my deaths were thanks to that. But, better myself then having her murder others. So, I didn’t mind all that much. She’s a force to be reckoned with; that much is true. But, do not insult me; I’ve had more than enough time to analyse her and how she’d react. It just so happens that that goes both ways. And, I didn’t _wrong_ -”  
“Oh yeah?! Then why is she pissed at _you_ , you-?!” Jaune yelled, going to grab him, but stopped when Ozpin was suddenly encased in a bubble-like shield.  
“You want to know why she’s pissed at me?” Ozpin asked, his head tilting to his left. His fury seemed to have left him; leaving him as calm as before.  
Jaune just scoffed. But then nodded, curiosity was apparently harder to knock down.  
“I saved her from a lonely castle. Tried to introduce her to the Humanity before yours. I traveled the world with her by my side. She decided to stay by my side. So, when I fell sick; she tried everything to get me better. But… it wasn’t enough. I died.” Ozpin emotionlessly recounted, eyes falling to the ground. “I died… and she denied it. She went to the Gods, pleading and demanding me back. With the second brother, she got her wish; but it wasn’t to last.” Ozpin’s voice turned bitter, and he looked straight at Jaune with fury rekindled. His shield went down, and he stepped closer to the paling boy.  
“Do you know what it feels like, to be resurrected and killed in quick succession? To be used as a _rope_ in a Tug-of-War between two quarreling _Gods_? All because your loved one couldn’t accept you died? And then, the Gods come to an agreement; so you die one. Final. Death. You don’t know that your loved one grew so _furious at the_ **_Gods_** _, so she_ **_challenged them_** _?_ And when that failed? She tried again. So, _she convinced most of Humanity to help her challenge the Gods… using her_ **_punishment_ ** _from her first challenge? So, she was the cause of the first Humanity’s downfall? Which caused_ **_everything_ ** _that happened in this world to happen?_ ” Ozpin’s voice slowly seemed to multiply as he continued, more and more voices piling into his own. He gave a wicked smile. “Ah, but I forget. I was dead at that point. I had no clue of any of that. Until Miss Rose oh-so _helpfully_ allowed me to see.”  
“Professor…?” Nora’s uncharacteristically timid voice spoke. Her eyes were filled with tears.  
“You know why I came back?” Ozpin asked, his voice returned to normal. Chipper even. “I was asked to make sure that this Humanity, one that doesn’t have the Gifts that the Gods gave mine, to prepare them for judgement. The four Relics, Choice, Destruction, Creation and Knowledge were hidden for _your protection_. I knew that if I, or Salem, summoned the Gods, you and your races would be judged unworthy to even _live_. You would have been wiped off the world without a second thought.” Ozpin’s voice grew quieter. Almost a whisper at the end. No-one spoke for a moment.  
“I didn’t come back for that. I didn’t want it. I just wanted to see Salem again. That was all.” He whispered, a broken look entering his eyes; “And when she murdered me, I decided to take up the task in full. I will not admit I’m not a fool; the Gods literally told me not to go back to her; that I’d regret it. I wish I listened. But, that’s one more regret to the pile.” He looked back up, straightening up again as he thought.  
“What you all seem to not realise, is that once the Gods judge Humanity… that’s it. My task is completed. No more reincarnations, no more pain, no more _suffering_. I could have done this whenever I wanted. I could have ended it after… after the first reincarnation.” Ozpin’s voice faltered, before continuing, pain making everyone wince. “I didn’t _have_ to try to unite Humanity. I didn’t, for a while. I isolated myself, after being murdered by the woman I thought _loved_ me. I spent many life times, trying to get rid of the guilt, the pain, _everything_. I became dependent on things that _weren’t healthy._  But, I didn’t care. Until those four girls came along.”  
“Wait - You’re…”  
“The creator of the Maidens? Yes. I couldn’t think of another way to repay those girls for reminding me that I hadn’t lost all hope. I shouldn’t have given them my magic, but what’s done is done. I can’t change the past.   
"I know that many people couldn’t handle the truth, lifetimes of telling trusted people the truth; then having them betray me has allowed me to experience that. I know what some may think of me. I just don’t care about that anymore. I don’t care about a lot of things anymore. I don’t mind though.” He shrugged, beginning to pace. “I didn’t want anyone in the academies or even out of it to be involved in this war. I didn’t want Salem to target people close to me. So, I distanced myself. But, I couldn’t cut myself fully off. I had a job to do, and I needed allies for it. Because, while her magic was able to come back; with each reincarnation mine slowly vanished. I couldn’t do it on my own.” Ozpin stopped, staring down at his hands.  
“I picked those I thought could handle what I set out for them; but I never wanted them to go against Salem. She was too much for anyone. So, I decided to target her associates. They were human, manageable. And if that just so helped stop her schemes? Well, that’s a bonus.”  
“So, Salem doesn’t come out?” Ruby asked, Ozpin sighing heavily.  
“Not anymore. She used to - long before any of you were born. She stopped though, preferring to send her associates in her place.”  
“So… we were never going to go against her?” Yang asked, biting her lip, apologies in her lilac eyes.  
“No.” He looked with mournful eyes; “I didn’t want children to throw away their lives like that.”  
“So, you sent us against the Grimm.” Blake spoke up, causing everyone to look to her.  
“Yes.” Ozpin opened his mouth to say more, but Jaune looked over at the smirking woman, his eyes narrowed.  
“You… knew something like this would happen… didn’t you?”  
“I did. Even the most kind-hearted people can be pushed over the edge. Ozma simply is better at holding his rage in than most people.” She spoke, looking at Ozpin with affection.  
When everyone looked towards him; only to see his shock, they were left wondering what was happening.  
“Valerie?”   
A smirk. A  _secret_. 

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants to see more, please, let me know!


End file.
